The long hug
by BodhiJones
Summary: I adored S.3 episode 6 - 'Vegas with some radish'. So big spoilers for that one. Here's a little one shot for the end of the episode. (Some dialogue is taken directly from the show, of which I own nada.)


The white shirt smelled of him, it swamped her frame, the fine fabric spilling past her wrists and down the back of her thighs. Smooth and expensive, just like the rest of his wardrobe. Chloe woke, rolling comfortably over onto her back, the luxurious bedsheets pulled close, the top shelf alcohol making her vision swim just a little with the movement. The dark bedroom slurred on a slow constant axis around her.

She'd never really rifled through his things before, and doing so today had been an outrageous liberty, Lucifer wasn't even here.

No. He'd skipped town, with someone ravishing, off to Vegas.

 _Pff... radish._

The thought was a dull twist in her gut, and she buried her face back into the sheets. On her birthday... _her damn birthday..._ of all days.

It shouldn't matter, she said that it didn't, but honestly... it really did. Deep down of course it mattered, he was supposed to be a friend wasn't he?

Threaded through all of the bullshit she put up with, there was a rich vein of friendship that she thought they shared. He'd scuttled off almost as soon as the celebrations had started at the precinct though and not offered a single word since.

Chloe sighed.

If he'd taken over her house and done this to her things? Hell, she would have been furious. But him? He'd probably just laugh it off and approve of the unexpected naughtiness.

That was the thing, you couldn't ever predict him, or anticipate his reaction. Sometimes he had the emotional range of a petulant horny teenager, a spoilt brat with no filter. But then sometimes he would be so disarmingly naive and fascinated by the most mundane things.

More often than not there was that glint in his eye, a dancing little sparkle of amusement at the whole world. Like he was laughing, already knowing the punchline to some grand joke that no-one else even realised they were all playing a part in. Maybe nothing mattered to him, not really, he skipped through life in his own whirlwind of excess and fun.

Fun.

That's what Linda had tried to offer her, coming here, availing themselves of that delicious top shelf, dancing around to the pounding sound system, sliding across the marble tile and polished oak floors in borrowed thick socks like kids. It was an exclusive private birthday party just for them.

Linda had been mischievous, quite comfortable coming here, confident that their transgression of Lucifer's privacy wasn't too serious. Chloe trusted that instinct in her friend, so they'd rocked up and invited Dan over too.

It had been a great party, really, almost perfect.

Chloe frowned, remembering that tear trickling down her cheek as they had clinked crystal glasses and spackle pot together, their late night toast to her birthday.

Almost perfect...

She'd left Linda and Dan talking and giggling on the sofa as she had quietly stumbled off curl up on Lucifer's bed. She could just about make out their sleepy voices even now.

The petite psychiatrist had been positively _gleeful_ when she saw the safe. All three of them had been swept away by the idea of cracking into whatever secrets were held within.

Just a teasing little game for her birthday, no harm intended, just a hell of a piñata for them to puzzle over and crack apart.

Two cops and a psychiatrist, there were plenty of reasons they really shouldn't, but that sturdy safe door had been too much of an enigma to ignore.

Lucifer's apartment was exotic and decadent, gorgeous antiques scattered throughout, an Aladdin's cave for any thief. So what extraordinary things could he possibly want to hide in there? What could be so precious?

Chloe yawned, running her hand over the smooth fabric of the bedsheets again, letting her eyes drift shut.

They hadn't cracked it, they probably never would...

.

.

.

She awoke to the low rumble of a familiar voice.

Blinking slowly, Chloe became aware of Lucifer stood somewhere behind her in the room.

She had no clue at all what hour it was, but it was still dark. From the stillness of the apartment, the others must have fallen asleep on the sofa where they had been sprawled.

He was making an apology to her, of sorts, thinking she was still lost in a deep sleep. The bedsprings creaked and rolled a little as he perched on the very edge of the mattress.

"...Even though it was for a very good reason, I didn't tell you because last time I went on a Vegas jaunt." His voice was hushed and hesitant. "...there were some very unpleasant feelings involved for both of us. And, well, I didn't want to dredge any of those up again."

"So, I bluffed." there was the hint of a chuckle to his tone, a barely hitched breath.

Chloe held still, a bluff of her own, letting him continue, wanting to drag out this rare moment of quiet confession.

"But... I've come to realize that perhaps bluffing is the same as lying and that's, as you know, something I never want to do."

Lucifer stretched out a hand, resting it on her back, just below her shoulder. "Especially to you."

His hand felt so warm and gentle. Chloe was wide awake now. Increasingly aware of the fact she was in his shirt, in his bed, in his apartment. Unexpected and uninvited on this particular night.

 _"Hello."_ Lucifer dropped his hand, twisting away to inspect the fresh damage to the bedroom wall. There was a carved trail on the safe door where a drill had clearly slipped and driven into the fine stonework nearby.

"Someone's been busy." He sounded amused, perhaps even a little impressed.

At the sound of a code being tapped into the keypad, Chloe stretched and with a yawn revealed at last that she was awake, as she turned she tried to sneak a glimpse behind that elusive door.

Lucifer smiled at her "Oh, perfect timing. You've woken up just in time for your surprise."

"A surprise?" Chloe watched in confusion as he retrieved a small sleek box from the otherwise empty safe. "What surprise?"

"Well, forgive my tardiness, but I thought it prudent to deliver your gift in private." He deftly handed her the box, it had a small black bow wrapped neatly around it.

It was a birthday gift, _his gift,_ to her.

She couldn't help her broad smile of delight as she opened it. Tucked within the box was a simple necklace. A fine silver chain with a plain copper coloured charm.

"Oh. Just beautiful." She breathed, scrutinising it as she held it high in the half light, letting it hang from her hand. It was certainly unusual. "What is it?"

He huffed an amused breath that she thought it so pretty. "It's the bullet from when you shot me. Remember in the warehouse, early in our partnership?"

"Oh. Yeah." As if she could ever forget, her voice trailed off to a low whisper of regret. "I remember."

"Well, I thought since I'll never likely penetrate you" Lucifer chuckled warmly, there was that glint in his eye again, "I'd commemorate the one time you penetrated me."

Chloe snorted with laughter... he really was outrageous.

"So, uh.." Lucifer's gaze softened, looking back down to the gift as she carried on laughing. He looked so relieved that she seemed to genuinely like it. "Happy birthday, Detective."

She tilted her head turning the gift over between her fingers. A bullet, _the bullet_ , recast into a charm.

They'd spent all evening trying to get into that safe, to peel back one of the secrets in Lucifer's life.

And inside, all there had been, was this small box. The only secret buried had been this single considerate gift... for her.

 _What did that say?_

Chloe threw her arms wide, inviting him in for a hug, touched by his thoughtfulness.

Lucifer seemed to hesitate, leaning far forward, his hug a tentative and slightly awkward gesture. Eventually he relaxed into it, resting his head against her shoulder, a move she reciprocated with a soft sigh as their arms remained wrapped around each other.

Longs moments were spent luxuriating in that wordless embrace.

Chloe shifted, a faint pull away, aware that this was _his_ bed and at some point he probably had planned to actually get in it. Lucifer let go in response, pulling himself back, he looked almost flustered as he stood to leave.

"Hey no" she protested sleepily "Just give me a moment." She was about to draw the covers aside when he waved her down.

"It's quite fine detective, you're already there" he smiled, voice smooth and any sign of fluster already buried deep. "Go back to sleep hm?"

He had already stepped lightly from the bedroom by the time she had nodded, a stray warm smile still on her lips.

Reaching over, she plucked the silver chain up again, fastening it around her neck. The metal charm felt cold to begin with, slowly warming against her skin as the pulled the luxurious sheets back up over her shoulders. The bed was so comfortable it only took moments before she was fast asleep.

It had been, quite unexpectedly, the perfect end to her birthday.

.

.

.

Outside on the balcony, Lucifer leant against the rail, tumbler of scotch in hand. Looking out over the twinkling lights of the city spread far below him.

He felt warm enough out here, the memory of the long hug still blazing through him.

With a glance behind into the apartment, he smiled. He was content to spend his time out here, watching the dawn rise as his unexpected guests slept on.

Hell, he might even cook them all breakfast.


End file.
